


Тайные козни Джека Бенджамина

by decLay, fandom_Kings_2017



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decLay/pseuds/decLay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017
Summary: Название:Тайные козни Джека БенджаминаАвтор:fandom Kings 2017Бета:fandom Kings 2017Размер:драббл, 255 словПерсонажи:Джек БенджаминКатегория:дженЖанр:юмор, стебРейтинг:G





	Тайные козни Джека Бенджамина

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Тайные козни Джека Бенджамина  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 255 слов  
>  **Персонажи:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/hyKa9Qw.gif)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, стеб  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
> 

И повелел Бог оторвать зад от дивана и пойти уже и сделать что-то пользительное. Например, для начала сварить кофе и намазать печеньку маслом. А после небольшого перерыву, немедля приступить к выполнению более сурьозных вещей. Например таких, как — продумывание и подстраивание козней зануде папаше-королю, обведению вокруг пальца надоеды-Дэвида. Дерганью за косицы плаксы-Мишель. Да, не забыть бы, еще, надо подговорить младшего Кросса, чтобы спер новые любимые духи у маменьки, ибо — чих от них стоит по всему дворцу. А старшому подпустить троянов в компьютер, нефиг зажимать любимому племяннику на карманные расходы. С чувством выполненного долга, под конец, исключительно для пользы, подпилить каблуки у Томасины. Как намек — начальнику королевской стражи всегда надо быть на чеку. Негоже хлопать ушами по сторонам и засматриваться на босса.

Сводному братцу, в порядке проявления братских теплых чуйств, подарить большой кулек семечек. Пока все продумаешь, голова трещать начинает. И ведь все равно, кого-то да забудешь!

Вот Сэмюэльс! Сэмюэльс же еще остался! Как без него-то? Обидится ведь, скажет — игнорируешь меня, оттого и Бог с тобой не говорит (эт он конечно зря, то что он при нем со мной не говорит, не значит, что он вообще не говорит? Вон, сколько годных идей подкинул! Любит наверное меня все таки...). Чего бы Сэму подарить? Наверное — мешок часиков. Детских таких, пластиковых. С зверятами. Пусть избранным дарит. И пакет ирисок из России, чтобы челюсти схлопнулись и без стамески не обойтись потом. А все от заботы о ближнем своем — трепется ведь налево направо, а потом расхлебывай за ним.

Эх... вот все таки — доброта, это у нас семейное...

Устал, столько дел! Пойду поем.


End file.
